Stitchpunks vs Shadow Man
by AlysonOfrell
Summary: When 9 and the gang comes with me to see Disney's new movie, we run into trouble. Dr. Facilier took 9 and the other, it up me and 6 to get them back. Lucky me that 6 and I make a good team. That...we'll have ran from shadows a lot today.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Can't Tell From Fact or Fiction Anymore

"Are you sure you don't need me sweetie."

"I'm sure mom."

The name Llywellyn, but I like to be called Welly, but I like being called Lulu the must.

Am sixteen and moving pretty soon.

Well, life here in Illinois sucked for reason.

Well, here a good reason if you were me.

I live with rag dolls, living one.

If you ever saw the movie 9, it was like life was giving me a whole trill ride here.

They stay with me since September after the week 9 was out.

Well, fiction became reality to me.

My parents never let me see a movie alone with friends before.

Well, I told her I really wanted to see the Princess and The Frog in theaters before they stop showing it.

I hope 9 and the others like it.

I told them I loved musical and this will be the first one they'll see with me.

I brought a notebook just in case 6 wanted to draw.

"Are you sure you don't want me with you?"

"Mom, am going to be fine. I have the cellophane with me anyway."

She smile at me, there was nothing to worry about anyway.

I have 8 and 7 to protect me anyway.

"Alright, be safe sweetie."

My mom and step dad drove me to the theater up in city.

I've only been up here once when we saw Avatar.

I hope I could see Alice here.

"Lulu, you could at least let her pay for your ticket."

2 was right about that, I could at let my mom pay for my ticket.

I get like 5 in a way.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

I went inside and pay for my ticket.

There was enough money to get a soda at least.

To be honest, I was really worried if I was going near weirdoes.

When walk in, I saw a guy that look like the villain in the movie.

Okay, I would guess he was cosplaying him, in an awesome way.

"Lulu…stay from him…"

I heard 6, I wonder why.

I was just going to say cool job on the outfit.

"I would take 6's word on it."

9 was right, I didn't want to make 6 worry about me again.

I went ahead a got some soda for me.

It was shame they didn't drink, I didn't want them drunk though the whole movie anyway.

"The ticket guy said right side right?"

I was lost a bit, trying to find the room it was in.

3 and 4 try their best to find the room too.

But, no luck, I can't let them run around here, then people would think aliens were here.

"We're lost are we?"

"Not my fault 1."

I ran into the guy from early.

Man, he look so much like him. It was sort creepy.

"Sorry fir scary you. Lost trying to find the room."

How did he know we were lost.

"So, little Mrs. Need help?"

"Umm…no thanks. But thank you."

Am taking 6's word on this guy.

Plus, am taking the words from this show called The BIG Bang Theory about voodoo.

"You and your little friends going to see a movie together."

Did he see me talking to them.

This bad, I better leave before something gets weird or a machine attacks.

"Lulu…run…"

I throw away the cup, water would be needed for me now.

9 and 7 look behind me just in case he was following us.

"7, 9, is he following us?"

I didn't hear them.

"7, 9, is he following u-"

7 and 9 were in midair when I turn around.

"Lulu, run!"

I ran out and I trip over something.

"Wait…shadow….Shadow Man!"

Great am being follow by Disney's new bad guy.

Which is cool, but bad!

I got up and ran I was out of the building.

But, 6 was the only with me.

"Lulu, NO! You mustn't go back!!"

"6, they're in there, I have he-"

"No, he'll turn into something! We have to run!"

Taking 6's word on it, I ran.

I didn't know where, but, there was a park here not too far away.

I hope I was able to save them.

But, it least it wasn't machines this time.

**_Me: Okay, this is base off a dream I had last night._**

**_5: She not kidding either._**

**_9: And, if you saw Princess and The Frog, you'll see why._**

**_7: And this is a side story for Living with Rag Dolls._**

**_Me: Guys, it most about me and 6 trying to save you._**

**_1: Riiiiiight._**

**_Me: *looks at 1* Anyway....I don't Own The Princess and The Frog._**

**_7: It belongs to Disney._**

**_5: 9 belongs to Shane Acker._**

**_Me: Plus I don't own Alice or The Big Bang Theroy._**

**_1: Remember, no rude comments._**

**_9: Only helpful ones._**

**_Me: Well, this is a side story, hopefully you guys enjoy it^^_**

**_All: See You Later!!!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Art Work Comes In Handy When You Get Into Trouble

6 and I sat on the playground.

I let the other get taking because I was dumb!

Maybe having my mom with me should be okay.

But, why didn't I see this coming?

Machines normally would come at me.

But, Disney's bad guy?

Now that was weird.

"Lulu…"

"6...I could have save them. But, you're were right about-wait a second!"

Something went though my head like an arrow with an apple.

"6, your visions. He'll send shadows after us."

6 was confuse about this. Dr. Facilier won't come after us if we were in light.

Ying and Yang was the greatest thing in life.

"Well, am sorry that am pushy today…if you see them coming or-"

I look behind me and saw some of them coming at us.

"Come on!"

6 jump into my hands. We ran to walkway. Man, today was not my day.

Shadows we coming at me all over the place.

"Lulu!!!"

I fall on the ground and shadow was dragging us. It was gone when the sun came out.

"Lulu…let run."

"Hold on, let head for a store…"

I ran till we reach the nearest store or shopping center. My legs were ready to give in.

I went into Wal-Mart, seem a bright and I walk into the bathroom.

Glad about that, because it was being clean.

"Okay 6, just draw a picture….we need to find the others."

6 started drawing as soon I open the notebook. He started drawing as soon as I open it.

Weird how I'm prepared for this kind of stuff.

I heard the cellophane ringing and it was my mom. Bad timing too.

"Hey mom. Am fine. No, the film hasn't start yet, their showing us some-yeah, that it. Okay, bye."

I look down at 6 and saw he was finish. It was shadow man and with a cage with others inside of it.

It was the Cat Beast all over again.

"He's here…"

I pick up 6 and the notebook and ran out of the restroom.

"Where is he 6?"

"There…"

6 pointed to enters.

"We should run right?"

"Yes…"

"Why is he after us? Should he be going after a prince? Why you guys?"

I was asking 6 it was weird, and the weirdest part was that a Disney newest bad guy was after stitch punks.

Friends on the other side, that what makes it weird. Wait, I was so lost in thoughts.

"6...what are we going to do?"

We were running all over the city. And we had shadow man on our trail.

"Lulu…don't worry."

I must been making 6 worry again. I we need a plan. A PLAN!!!!

"Well, well, well, we meet again."

"Oh god…"

6 hide in my hood, Dr. Facilier was there in front of me.

"Looking for them."

He pull out a cage and them were inside of it.

"Hold on little Mrs. About the other one you have."

I open my mouth and started talking in Japanese. Weird, I only know a few words in Japanese and I was talking full Japanese. T

hen, I was in another place.

"6...did I just speak Japanese and came…."

6 was drawing something in the notebook again. I rather be follow by machines.

6 was done and showed it to me. It was the others, and their souls were being pulled out of them.

"Wait…he planning to use their souls? Wow, he really does have friends on the other side. But, it doesn't explain how I was able to speak Japanese?"

6 didn't know either. Couldn't it be that if the others aren't around and am near other character I start speaking in-wait…no it can't be it.

"Lulu…is Japanese your favorite langue…?"

"Yeah…you know how I love….he put some could voodoo trick on me!"

6 started to draw something else again, I watch as he finish it as fast as he could.

Then he show it to me. More shadow where coming after us.

"6...we need to move now."

6 jump into my hands and I place him inside my jacket pocket.

I wonder why he wanted their souls? This is like the fabric machine all over again.

I stop and found some water.

I've been running all day and haven't stop.

It was going to be a normal day and see a movie. But, normal was so over from my life now.

"Lulu…please don't worry…we make a good team…"

"Sort of…but you see what coming all I do is run."

"No…you'll think of something…and I'll see if it will work."

Mind over matter in a way. But, 6 had good point about that. Today might have been better then the movies.

**_Me: In the dream I was speaking Japanese._**

**_9: Weird...you only know a few words in Japanese._**

**_Me: Yeah, but it was weird. Wait, 9, this time it just me and 6._**

**_6: She right..._**

**_Me: Well, I don't own 9, 9 belong to Shane Acker and he should be reading one of the books till waiting time is over. And I don't own The Princess and The Frog, it belong to Disney._**

**_6: Remember, no rude comments...only helpful ones..._**

**_Me: Well, See You Later^^_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Friends on The Other Side, More Like Run Like The Wind and Hide

6 and I try to think of something. I kept thinking, how do you get rag dolls from a witch doctor? 6 and I sat there while drank some water. At least I think it water? I doodling in the notebook trying to think of something. Nothing came into mind and everything went in the same result. We going to get capture!

"Lulu…he here…"

I saw him and I ran hold on to 6. If I started talking Japanese again, I should go to Japan and learn some new words that I could use here.

"Let go in there."

A bank was sort of the last places you'll find me. I ran and hide behind one of those weird boxes that people used for offices.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you saw a young lady run in here with a doll with a key around it's neck?"

I hold 6 close to me. We need a plan so badly I could-it hit me. If I was able to let him capture me, maybe then 6 could be able to get them out and we could make a run for it. It could work?

"Lulu…don't get hurt….let head for that…."

The elevator? Wait, it might work, we ran, he sends shadows after us and fail and we follow and get the others out. Perfect plan Holding on to 6, I made a run for it. The elevator open and this guy look at me.

"No…" I look at 6 and we were pulled against to walls of the elevator.

"He got us! He got us!"

The doors open to a different room but I saw the others in the cage.

"Lulu! 6!"

The shadows took 6 to the cage and took me to a chair and tied my hands together. I yelled at them but Japanese words came out again.

"Well, finally got you and your little friend. Think you two make a cute team, but you feel so bad."

Man, voodoo people are no joke. And what did he mean, you feel so bad? "You know, I could let you go, only if you give their souls to me."

"What?"

Confusing as this was. It sounded like I had to make a choice, give up my friends. "You see, if do, I could gave you your dream and your future."

So, give up my friends for my dream or I'm died? Weird how things work out? "I'll give you five minutes."

Five minutes wasn't going to work out for me. It wasn't like those Japanese prank shows. This was more of a life and death choice. He was gone, but it should work at least. Wait…what the heck I am saying? Shadow man, deal, bad!

Bad! Wait, what the heck am I doing…? A Pain attack was coming on and it wasn't the best time. But, something went through my head like a boom on a battlefield. I was sure this was going work. But, I keep it to myself for now. Five minutes passed and I was waiting for my opening.

"So, made up your mind sweet heart." I knew the answer was-

"Welly Wake up!"

A dream? It was all a dream. Well, Shadow man was, but the stitch punks weren't. It was too real to be a dream. It was real. Too bad…I knew for a fact that we were going to win the battle and I saved the day.

"Lulu….what with all the moving last night?" 9 ask me while I was making sure that was a dream. But, I like to see how it ended.

"Well…we better get ready for today. Let go see The Princess and The Frog." T

hat right, it was today. Maybe I could ask my mom just to with us…just in case. But, I should tell the gang about my dream at least. But…dreams are dreams. Guess being weird in the weirdest times can be in handy. Well, better get dress and bring my hairbrush just in case if Shadow Man showed up for real.

_**Me: Soooorry! I'm so sorry I never finish this. But, this was**** base off a dream I had a while back.**_

_**9: And yeah....she never do see who won.**_

_**6: But fun^^**_

_**5: Yeah, well....Lulu doesn't own 9. 9 belongs to Shane Acker**_

_**9: So do you too 5!**_

_**6: The Princess and The Frog belongs to Disney1**_

_**Me: Well, see you next time^^  
**_


End file.
